bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire, Ice and Lightning
Fire, Ice and Lightning is a secret boss in the special mission Wizard Lord. If you complete Wizard Lord with just Monkey Apprentices, (Hint: You can sell all non-Monkey Apprentice towers at the last second) the screen will freeze (literally - it will be stuck in a block of ice), get struck by lightning and then burn up. It will then reform, your Wizard Lord will still be there but all your tower's will be refunded at full cost and you will get a $50000 cash injection. You can then now prepare for the upcoming boss fight: (Note: The bosses are bloons, not blimps) 'Fire' Fire used to be a very quiet and timid bloon. At bloon school, she was often bullied and picked on. She would just get pushed around like a toy. She did nothing about it. But one day, she cracked. All the rage that had been building up burst into flames (literally) and she burned down the whole school. Now she seeks anything to destroy, driven mad by her rage. She looks like a red bloon that's completely enveloped in flames, (not just the top like with burny stuff) moves as fast as a red bloon and has 5000 HP. She gains health from all fire and explosion type damage and cannot be burnt. Her abillities are: BURN!!!!: Picks one tower, deals 10 HP damage to it and burning it for 5 seconds, dealing 1 damage per second. Flame Charge: Dashes forward and leaves a trail of flame behind that 1.5x the speed of any bloon on it. Firestorm: Rains the screen with fire, damaging any tower hit by it for 5 HP. Final Explosion: When popped, explodes, sealing 10 HP damage to all towers on the screen. 'Ice' Not much is known about Ice. He just suddenly appeared from nowhere and started helping the bloons against the monkeys. There are many theories as to where he originates from. Is he an alien from the Thermal Zone looking for a cooler climate? Was he a science experiment that went horribly wrong? Nobody will know. Ice just chills out and keeps to himself. Ice looks like a completely frozen blue bloon,(more frozen than a frozen bloon) moves as fast as a red and gains health from any cold attacks, cannot be frozen and is immune to sharp objects. These are his abillities: Freeze: Freezes a tower for 10 seconds but renders it immune to all damage during that period of time. Harden: Stops moving for 5 seconds but turns all damage to healing. Freezing Wind: Makes all towers shoot at half speed for 5 seconds. Ice Age: Freezes every tower for 2 seconds and casts freezing wind when popped. 'Lightning' Lightning is a mischievous bloon. He is also very hyperactive and his blooncipal (principal) often had to lecture him for hours in his office. Lightning would nod, pretend to promise that he would never be disruptive again, walk out of the blooncipal's office and... Well... Start being disruptive. Lightning looks like an electrified yellow bloon, moves as fast as a red bloon, has 5000 HP and absorbs all electrical and energy based damage and cannot be stunned. His abillities are: Stun: Stuns a tower for 5 seconds. Hypercharge: Teleports to a locatuon nearby in front of him and pushes all towers near that location backwards. Electrocution: Picks one tower, stops moving and slowly destroyes that tower, dealing 20% of it's HP per second. Thunderstorm: When popped, releases a thunderstorm that strikes lightning at random places for 10 seconds, towers struck by lightning will take 5 HP damage and be stunned for 3 seconds. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Secrets